


Pumpkin Spiced Kisses

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Company policy forbids employees from dating, so Sakura and Hidan have come up with a plan where they're just friends with benefits, no dating involved. It's all going so well, until they both realize they have feelings for each other when Hidan spends the night unplanned.





	Pumpkin Spiced Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Naruto Rare Pair Support Autumn Spookfest  
Prompt- Pumpkin Spice  
And of course they are all adults in their early twenties in this fic.

As soon as Sakura met Hidan on his first day at work, the sparks flew between them. But due to company policy, they couldn't date or risk being fired, and that was just out of the question for Sakura. So instead, they found a way around it and became friends with benefits instead. Hidan seemed happy with the set up, and so did Sakura. They had agreed to keep quiet about it, to not to be too friendly at work. Great sex, no pressure to come up with dates or to talk at work or anywhere else.

It was the perfect arrangement and had been working out perfectly, too.

Until Hidan spent the night unplanned, and Sakura woke up to find him in her kitchen, nearly naked except for his boxers, making breakfast and rummaging around looking for coffee.

Her inner voice was practically screaming at her as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing,_ 'Damn, Sakura, you really hit the jackpot with this one!'_

Hidan had never asked if he could sleep over and her first instinct was to tell him to leave, but there was already food cooking, and he just looked so good in her kitchen. It would have been rude to ask him to leave when he went to all the trouble of cooking for her. He seemed to not notice her, so Sakura cleared her throat and he looked up. 

“Where’s the coffee? Shit, don’t tell me you don’t have any,” he said as he closed the pantry and looked over at her. She looked beautiful first thing in the morning, messy hair, pajamas, her face softened by sleep. For the first time since their arrangement began, Hidan felt butterflies in his stomach and it wasn’t because she was kissing him or doing wonderful things to his body.

Hidan knew he wasn't very smart but even he knew that was a very bad thing. They were just friends with benefits. In that moment he knew that their arrangement was no longer enough, he wanted to be more than that and knew that was going to mess up everything. 

“I don’t have any coffee,” Sakura yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, “I don’t even have a coffee maker.”

“Well damn. I thought something was missing.”

“Yeah, I just really suck at making coffee.” She shrugged, and then decided to address the issue of him still being there. “Hidan, you spent the night. You shouldn’t have. I didn’t even know.” How had she not known he slept next to her all night? That was not good. It meant she was comfortable with him, it meant that she liked him being there. 

Hidan's face heated up, and he reached to shut off the stove and took the pan off the burner before the eggs he was making could burn, “Yeah, I fell asleep before I could leave. I’m fuckin’ sorry.” 

Leaning against the counter, Sakura watched him prepare two plates. He was wearing only his black boxer shorts which gave her quite a nice view, and ample supply of images for her imagination later. She should have been angry, or at least annoyed with him. He spent the night without asking and was now cooking breakfast for her. Hidan was just a friend she had sex with a few times a month. Amazing sex, though at first it wasn’t so amazing, but they found what worked for them and it got better and better. That’s all it was supposed to be. He should not be there, making her think about what more they could have, and would have, if it wasn't for that stupid, outdated company policy.

They ate at the small table. It was the first time Hidan had been at her place for anything more than what their arrangement called for: Sex. 

Sitting across from each other as they ate though, Sakura thought she could get used to this. 

_'Of course you could get used to this, look at him, and he knows how to cook. Or at least make some eggs without shells in them.' _

“You uh, want to get some coffee with me?” Hidan asked as he finished his plate, unaware she was having an entire conversation with herself in her head. “I think they’re selling that pumpkin spice shit now.”

“It’s not shit.”

“I know.” 

“Alright. But!” Sakura finished up the last of her breakfast and stood to collect their plates, “It’s just coffee, Hidan. Got it? This isn’t a date.”

“Of course it’s not.”

“We could lose our jobs. I worked too hard to get where I am to let that happen.” No matter how much she wanted more than their arrangement. 

He nodded. “I told you eight months ago I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize your career,” Hidan said, “and I meant it. It’s just us getting coffee together. Nothing more. This is enough.” That was a lie, and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

As she rinsed their dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher, Sakura looked Hidan over, savoring every bit of him, “Alright then, get dressed.” 

* * *

It was just coffee. Just coffee. Not a date. Not anything else. Then why were they on her couch and why was his mouth on hers, on her neck, moving back to her mouth as a hand slid down the front of his jeans… 

_ ‘No, no, no!’ _ Sakura shouted to herself, _ ‘This is so wrong-- it’s actually really good-- shut up! I can't do this! Yes you can! And you are!’ _

“Hidan!” Sakura pulled away, “We’re not doing this. We can't!” She pushed him away but could still taste the warm spices on his tongue from the coffee. 

He looked away, and for a moment Sakura could see the hurt in his eyes and she groaned, she didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, but they really should not be doing this! When he looked at her again, though, the hurt was gone, replaced with what she knew was nothing but a fake smile and she hated it.

“Right, we got carried away I guess. I’ll uh, get my shit and go home.” He laughed but it wasn’t quite the sound she had come to love hearing from him.

He grabbed his keys, wallet, phone and coat, and his cup of coffee which he finished in the doorway and tossed over her head, aiming for the kitchen trash. He waited, seeing if it would make it and then cheered when it did.

“You are such a dork.” Sakura laughed, “Alright, out with you. Go home, Hidan, and take a cold shower. See you Monday.” 

“Yeah, see you at work.” Hidan sighed and left.

Hidan walked down to where he parked his car, got in and sat there for several minutes before driving away, he felt like he had ruined everything, and that was a shitty way to feel so early in the day. 

* * *

Sakura had not seen Hidan at work that following Monday, had not seen him all the rest of the week and as much as she wanted to text him to set up a time they could meet and have sex some time over the weekend, she did not. Because she knew it wasn’t so much about the sex anymore, she wanted Hidan to sleep over again, wanted to get coffee with him, wanted to curl up on the couch with him and let him lavish her with kisses, take a bath together, let him play with her hair… She wanted to give in to whatever it was she was feeling and be with him, properly. 

The weekend came and went, and on her way to work Monday, Sakura got herself a regular latte. Not one of her favorite pumpkin spice coffees, that she looked forward to each and every year and drank enough to nearly make herself sick. Now they reminded her of Hidan and tasted just like him and his kisses. Which was ridiculous, she told herself. He only tasted like it because he had kissed her while they had been drinking said coffee, he had never tasted like that before. But she liked it, and the memory of it made her miss him and his kisses even more. 

But she had work to do, deadlines to meet and so she drank her plain, regular latte, determined to put Hidan from her mind. Which was not easy, as she pulled into the parking lot and spotted him, with silver hair slicked back and leather jacket on, sitting on the planter in front of the building with a coffee in his hand and a cigarette between his lips. 

She hated that he was smoking again. She also hated how good he looked doing it.

He blew exhaled a puff of smoke and greeted her as she walked up to the door, “Morning, Sakura.” 

“Hidan.” She slowed and making sure no one was around, stopped, “I didn’t see you here last week.”

“Yeah, they put me on graveyard shift, unloading shit from the trucks. I’m fuckin’ tired now... wish I was home in bed, asleep.” He yawned and ran a hand over his face.

“Oh, I didn't know. Hey, later, do you want to...” 

The click-clack of heels alerted her of someone coming and Sakura sighed, spotting Ino walking up from the parking lot. She wanted to talk to Hidan. She had missed him and wanted him to know, she also wanted to know why he had not called or texted, she wanted to make sure they were alright with each other. 

He took another drag from his cigarette, burning it down to the filter before tossing it onto the ground, “You better get going.” He blew the smoke out, “Wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong fucking idea about us talking, right?” He sounded angry, and it made her angry.

“That’s right, I wouldn’t!” She snapped and walked away while cursing herself in her head. _‘Nice going, Sakura! That’ll show him how much you missed him and how much you like him! He’ll really want to text you now.’ _

She plodded through her Monday, usually very productive but work was piling up around her and she just could not bring herself to care. Hidan was pissed, and she knew it was because of her, because she pushed him away that morning, hurting his feelings and his pride. And it only made her angry. What right did he have to be angry and upset with her?! He was the one who spent the night, if that never happened, nothing would have changed. 

“What’s with you lately?” 

As she looked up, Sakura saw Ino leaning over her desk.

“Nothing, I’m just…”

“Having trouble with Hidan?” Ino smirked, she knew. “I saw you two out front this morning.”

“Who _ doesn’t _ have trouble with him?”

At that, Ino scoffed, “Please, you think you’ve been so sneaky but you really haven’t been.” She sat on the edge of the desk and crossed one leg over the other, “I know everything that goes on around here. How long did it last? Nine months?”

“It was nothing! And it was eight months!” Sakura whispered loudly, “Now get off my desk, you’re making a mess!” 

“Sure it was nothing, that’s why you’re so down lately.”

“Ino, I swear, if you don’t shut up about this, I’ll… I’ll snag your dress!” She grabbed a pen and held it, poised to do damage to her friend’s clothes.

“You won’t. We’ll chat at lunch. Away from here. Maybe the coffee shop at the corner?”

“Fine,” Sakura agreed, maybe talking things out with someone would help. Ino was good at these kinds of things.

Hopping off her desk, Ino went on her way, happy to be meddling in someone’s love life, it was practically her calling in life.

* * *

Lunch was sandwiches and coffee. Sakura went with toasted marshmallow, much to Ino’s surprise.

“You hate that flavor.”

“No I don’t.” Sakura forced a mouthful down. It was too sickly sweet, but she refused to taste Hidan’s kiss while they talked about him. 

“Alright, so let me guess. You’ve either been in a secret relationship because you know you’ll get fired, or you two have been sleeping together and suddenly one of you caught feelings.”

Sakura found it a little scary how accurate Ino was, how did she do it? “Second one…” Sakura sighed.

“I would go so far as to say you both have feelings for the other, and both of you just realized it, you probably have for a while now. I remember how you two used to flirt when he first got hired. Feelings don't just go away, and if you've been sleeping together, it would just make them stronger.”

Sakura nibbled her sandwich. “And? It's not as if we can do anything about it, we’ll lose our jobs.”

“Does working there mean so much to you?”

Sakura nearly threw her sandwich down, “You know it does!”

“I wonder how much _he_ cares about working here… maybe he’ll quit if he really wants to be with you.”

“I can't ask Hidan to do that, whether he loves his job or not. He has bills and rent to pay.”

“That’s the difference. He doesn’t love his job, his job here is just that, a job. He’s the warehouse boy, he unloads the trucks, he puts things away, and he loads new trucks. He can get a job doing what he does just about anywhere. You on the other hand, you work directly for the boss, and you want her job one day. So maybe you two should talk and Hidan can look for something somewhere else. There’s plenty of places in this city for a guy like him.” 

Sakura would be lying if she said she had never considered all that, but it just wouldn't be right to ask someone to look for a new job and quit so they could date. Maybe Hidan didn’t even like her that much, or at all. Maybe all he wanted was sex. And what if he did like her enough to quit, but quit before finding a new job, got behind on bills and blamed her for it? 

“Ino, don’t meddle in this.” Sakura told her as she started her sandwich, “I know you love to play matchmaker, but not this time.”

Ino studied her friend for several moments while they ate, “You really like him, don’t you? This isn’t just some fling.”

“No, it’s not. I really do like him. So much. He can be such an asshole, but with me, he’s not. He can be really sweet when he wants to be.” She smiled at the memory of him in her kitchen, “Do you know he made me breakfast?”

Ino smiled, “I always knew you liked the bad boy type. And trust me, he’s actually a bad boy. I’m the one who reviews the job applications. This is the longest he’s had a job, and I think it’s because of you. Alright, since you asked me, I won’t say a word to him. But it’s your loss.”

Sakura looked at her coffee, unable to finish it. 

* * *

A week later, Hidan quit. 

Sakura was sure it was because of her, they hadn’t spoken since that morning they saw each other outside the building. She had asked Ino not to meddle, and Sakura believed her when she said she wouldn't. Ino could be a lot of things, but she was a loyal and good friend. 

The following weekend, while Sakura was watching an old television show on the couch, cocooned in a blanket, there was a knock on her door. Grumbling, Sakura set her drink down and went to see who could be at her door, still wrapped in her blanket. 

She opened the door to find it was Hidan, holding a bouquet of long twigs and what looked like tiny pumpkins on stems and two coffees, which she could smell and knew were both pumpkin spice. 

“Hidan, what are you doing here? What’s all this?” 

He stood there, looking slightly awkward with the strange bouquet of what looked like mostly dead sticks, but she thought he looked adorable, and it made her heart skip a beat.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“Of course, but answer my questions.”

“I’m here because I want to see you, and all this is for you. Except one of the coffee’s is mine. Unless you really want it, I guess you can have it but that much caffeine and sugar is probably not good for you.”

She smiled at him, “I won’t take your coffee. But... if you want to talk about things not being good for you, you'll have to give up smoking first.”

“I haven’t had one since I was last here and they’re really fucking good.”

Sakura was unsure if he was talking about the coffee or a cigarette, and was about to ask when she caught sight of the way he was looking at her and smiling.

Taking in her appearance, he grinned at her, “You look really cute like this.” 

“Thank you, Hidan. I’m sorry. For not texting or calling and-”

“I’m sorry, too. I missed you, a lot.”

She laughed, “I was going to say the same thing.”

“I found another job, that's why I quit. It’s not too far and has similar hours. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to tell me not to.”

He paused as they walked over to sit on the couch and put the stem of tiny pumpkins on the coffee table along with both coffees before continuing, blurting out, “Sakura, I don’t want to fuck anymore, I want to be your boyfriend.”

She smiled up at him, “I’d like that.”

He leaned closer, “Really?”

“Yes.” Sakura closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Hidan’s lips, “But tell me, did Ino talk to you?”

“Ino? She never talks to me. I think she hates me, but she gave me a fucking glowing recommendation to this other place. She must've been dying to get rid of me!”

“Yeah, she must have. Now come here.” Sakura unfolded one side of her blanket to wrap Hidan in it with her as he kissed her back. As his hand slid up under her shirt, she pulled back, “Not so fast! Since we're dating now, you have to take me out to dinner first.”

“Aw shit... but I'm ok with that! Um, how about that place down the street? And after, we'll get something for dessert from the coffee shop.”

Sakura kissed him softy, “Sounds perfect.” She climbed into his lap and forced his head back to trail her tongue down his throat. “And after that, we'll come back here and I'll show you how much I've missed you.” 

With a groan, Hidan closed his eyes, “You can always show me now.”

She nipped at his bottom lip before sliding off of him, “Dinner first.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first time writing this pairing, and the first time I've written Sakura as a main character. I'd always love to hear your thoughts but please be respectful.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [writing-escapes](https://writing-escapes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
